


close to me

by lunarcorvid



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short & Sweet, Why do I do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: John had never been held quite the way Harold holds him.





	close to me

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is kind of short because i haven't had too much time to focus on writing because life keeps getting in the way. i definitely intend to write more rinch/poi stuff in the future once i get a little bit of spare time. in the meantime, i hope you like this short little thing i wrote!

John was never held quite the way Harold holds him.

Harold held him like he was something prized, something cherished. Harold's arms around him made him feel secure, like every dark, horrible memory that John had tried to drink away in the past could be forgotten forever so long as John was in his grasp.

Harold's touch exuded warmth and comfort. All that needed to be said was made clear just by the way Harold tenderly leaned his head on John's shoulder blade, the way John gently pressed back into Harold's body. Two of the loneliest men in the world, finding comfort in each other's embrace.

Harold's touch felt like home, and there's no place John would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
